


7:27 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not too busy to be with you this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	7:27 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm not too busy to be with you this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he stood near Martha Kent's grave marker and kissed it.

THE END


End file.
